


Garotas bonitas...

by CamyMJ



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Bulimia, Distúrbio alimentar, Drama, Gen, depressão
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamyMJ/pseuds/CamyMJ
Summary: "Ela está por trás de cada sorriso, dizendo 'esse é o preço'. Ela está por trás de cada sorriso, tanto os reais quanto os falsos. Ela segura a minha mãoquando a minha mente fica fraca. Ela segura minha mão me dizendo para não comer. Estou presa à Ana pelas mentiras que eu ouvi. Estou presa à Ana, não há nada que eu possa fazer. Eu desapareci pedaço por pedaço enquanto a Ana assistia. Eu desapareci pedaço por pedaço, não vai mais levar muito tempo. Talvez eu esteja viciada às mentiras que a Ana compartilha. Talvez eu esteja viciada, talvez só a Ana se importe. Não consigo deixá-la ir, eu só queria conseguir. Não consigo deixá-la iros céus sabem que eu deveria." — Rhiannon Grace (tradução livre)





	Garotas bonitas...

**Author's Note:**

> A personagem e todo o enredo me pertencem. Plágio é crime. A sinopse é a tradução de um poema.
> 
> Poema original:
> 
> "she's behind every smile  
> saying 'this is what it takes'  
> she's behind every smile  
> both real and fakes
> 
> she holds my hand  
> when my mind becomes weak  
> she holds my hand  
> telling me not to eat
> 
> i'm tied to Ana  
> by the lies i've listened to  
> i'm tied to Ana  
> there's nothing i can do
> 
> i fade away piece by piece  
> as Ana watches on  
> i fade away piece by piece  
> soon it won't be long
> 
> maybe i'm addicted  
> to the lies Ana shares  
> maybe i'm addicted  
> maybe only Ana cares
> 
> can't let her go  
> i only wish i could  
> can't let her go  
> heaven knows i should."
> 
> Link: https://hellopoetry.com/poem/783937/tied-to-ana/

_ Garotas bonitas não comem. _

_ Garotas bonitas bebem chá verde. _

_ O vazio no estômago é a melhor sensação, porque significa que você está no caminho certo.  _

_ Garotas bonitas não desistem. _

Ela lê tudo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, acreditando em cada palavra. Em frente ao espelho, apenas de sutiã e calcinha, observa o corpo que odeia e precisa fechar os olhos porque a dor é tanta que é quase física. Sente vontade de pegar uma tesoura e cortar fora tudo o que a deixa tão terrível; em vez disso, chora até dormir.

No outro dia, calor de trinta e cinco graus, moletom largo. 

_ Ninguém precisa ver seu corpo feio. Não ofenda os olhos dos outros. _

Tudo bem, ao menos ela está no caminho certo. A cabeça pesa, os olhos ardem, o estômago está vazio. Bebe chá verde, ignora a tontura, começa a pesquisar a quantidade de calorias de todos os alimentos que conhece. Uma banana tem 100, que absurdo! A maçã tem apenas 60, é uma alternativa melhor. Melancia tem muito açúcar; as calorias que entram no corpo ao se comer alface são gastas no processo de digestão.

Certo remédio para quem tem problemas respiratórios, ao ser misturado com cafeína, tem emagrecimento como efeito colateral. Tontura, dor de cabeça e enjoo também, mas o importante é acelerar o metabolismo. Ela compra uma cartela, o preço acessível a deixa admirada.

Aos poucos, as gorduras começam a sumir. 

“Você está tão linda!”

“Ah, resolveu começar a se cuidar, né?”

“Nossa, que dieta tá fazendo?”

“Foi bom ter começado mesmo, você tem que pensar na sua saúde.”

Sim, claro. Saúde. Ela tem um limite, entende? É diferente das outras meninas, aquelas que ficam magras demais e não conseguem mais parar. Ela tem 1,70, seu objetivo é chegar aos 68kg e então ela vai parar. Com certeza. Uma semana passa, 5 quilos a menos, não é tão difícil. Talvez o melhor seja ir até 65, ainda vai estar em seu peso normal.

Os comentários a mantém com a autoestima alta, porque talvez esteja ficando bonita mesmo. Talvez seja hora de voltar a comer normal. Ela tenta e engorda dois quilos em três dias, é um absurdo. Precisa parar de comer de novo, porque isso não faz sentido. Pesquisa na internet; quem emagrece rápido, engorda rápido também.

A internet a leva além, a sites de  _ ajuda _ . Agora ela descobre que existem milhares de pessoas que pensam igual a ela e existem tantas dicas de como se manter na linha e novas dietas e até mesmo desafios! Trinta adolescentes ao mesmo tempo ingerindo apenas 500 calorias por dia por uma semana, e nos dois últimos diminuem para 100 a fim de conseguirem a cinturinha perfeita. Não esqueçam os exercícios, para não ficarem flácidas, e tudo bem ficar tonta no meio do caminho. Cada machucado deixa uma cicatriz de guerra, tudo vale a pena.

Elas trocam experiências, choro, criam uma família. Um dia serão todas princesas, rainhas, maravilhosas, lindas. Tudo bem ter comido chocolate hoje, já passamos por isso, vá para o banheiro, estamos aqui. 

É apresentada à Ana e à Mia. “Elas são nossas amigas, nossas deusas, nossa maior força”. Não demora a amá-las mais do que a si mesma. Elas são necessárias, entende? Porque anorexia e bulimia são termos médicos usados por quem não sabe do que está falando, então é preciso mostrar que elas são muito mais do que doenças. São a Ana e a Mia. Elas têm personalidade também.

A Ana sempre a apoia. Ela é carinhosa e a mantém firme nos seus objetivos, mas detesta falhas. Ana fica irritada e joga verdades na cara dela, porque esse é seu papel. Ela chora ao ser lembrada de que ninguém a suporta e que, enquanto continuar assim, ninguém vai querê-la por perto. Por isso a Mia existe. A Mia é meio rebelde, se irrita fácil, mas sempre está ali quando ela precisa de ajuda. A Mia não conta para a Ana quando quebra a dieta, desde que ela deixe Mia ajudá-la a se livrar dessas calorias extras. Sim, a Mia é aquela amiga para todas as horas, que a xinga, mas também a socorre. E a melhor parte é que ambas sempre estão ali para dar-lhe carinho e abraços.

Ela sempre precisava de abraços. Essa comunidade de meninas que passam pela mesma situação, a Ana, a Mia... Tudo isso envolve sua vida e não há muito espaço para outras coisas. Mas não se esqueça de que ela está no controle, ouvir essas vozes na cabeça sempre que ingere qualquer alimento é só uma forma de chegar ao seu objetivo mais rápido e sair logo desse universo de dietas e espelhos.

Não era para durar muito, mas ela já está nisso há três anos e precisa continuar. Já chegou aos 58, e só vai até os 55 e então ela vai parar. Com certeza.

_ Pense nas roupas que você quer usar. _

_ Meninas bonitas não dão problemas. _

_ Meninas bonitas usam cropped. _

_ Meninas bonitas vestem 36. Ou 34. As mais lindas, 32. _

_ Meninas bonitas não comem. _

Já não sai mais com os amigos, porque eles sempre acabam querendo comer uma pizza ou um hambúrguer. Precisa evitar as refeições com os pais, então vai dormir muito cedo. Todo mundo já sabe o que está acontecendo. No início ninguém se meteu, porque ela precisava disso, era bom, alguns quilos a mais não fariam diferença. Agora tentam fazê-la comer mais um pouco, porque “você está magra demais”. “Isso tem nome, sabia? É anorexia!”. Ela sabe, mas se mantém quieta, porque vale a pena. Eles não entenderiam a complexidade de Ana e Mia, de qualquer forma. Falar é inútil.

Só precisa chegar aos 50 e tudo vai ficar bem. Talvez ela seja estéril até lá, mas não tem problema, pode adotar depois. Talvez fique doente, mas ao menos pessoas doentes emagrecem, certo? Uma anemia não faria tão mal assim. Ela já não menstrua mais, o que é ótimo, porque quem gosta disso? Às vezes ela se sente muito fraca e nem consegue sair da cama, mas tudo bem, porque é melhor dormir do que comer.

Os ossos vão aparecendo no espelho e o sorriso dela aumenta. Sim, ama seus ossos. Quer que eles apareçam mais, que sejam exibidos para todos! Mas por enquanto há muita gordura neles, os moletons precisam ficar. Quem sabe daqui a alguns meses, quando chegar ao peso perfeito? Sim, aí poderá usar os  _ shorts _ curtos, os  _ croppeds, _ as roupas lindas que apenas meninas magras podem vestir. 

_ Pense nas roupas, no quanto as pessoas vão te amar, no orgulho que você vai ser. Os outros adultos vão dizer para seus pais que você é linda. _

Ela quer isso. Ela quer tanto…

Não consegue pensar em mais nada. As notas caem um pouco, mas não muito (sempre foi inteligente, nunca precisou estudar para ir bem na escola). Conta calorias durante as aulas, no ônibus e em casa. Se não está conversando em fóruns sobre bulimia, está procurando novas dietas, montando desafios para fazer com as amigas, fazendo  _ qualquer coisa _ relacionada ao seu corpo. Pesquisa as roupas que poderá usar, os lugares em que poderá ir. Ah, sim, ela parou de sair. Está gorda demais para ir ao aniversário da melhor amiga e precisa dizer a ela que está se sentindo doente, ou que sua mãe passou mal. Mentiras bobas, nada demais… Só não quer passar vergonha. 

As coisas começam a perder a importância. Ela gostava de pintar, agora só faz desenhos das figuras abstratas que a mantém no caminho. Lia muito, mas os livros não são mais interessantes. Continua assistindo seus seriados, mas o objetivo é passar o tempo. A faculdade se torna algo distante, não há problema em não entrar. Pode tentar no outro ano, ou no outro ainda. Manter amizades também não é tudo isso, será até postivo; seus amigos merecem pessoas melhores em suas vidas. 

Aos poucos, os únicos sorrisos que dá são aqueles perdidos entre as paredes do banheiro, quando coloca toda sua nojeira para fora. Chora também nesses momentos, porém chorar faz parte (desde que ninguém saiba).

“Você está doente!”

“Não vê que seus pais estão preocupados?”

“Eles fazem tudo por ti, devia sentir vergonha!”

“Para de fazer tanto drama, ninguém mais aguenta! Todos os dias você preocupa as pessoas!”

“Come um pouco, filha.”

Todos falam agora. Não a deixam mais sozinha. Seus amigos, que antes elogiavam o quanto ela estava “se cuidando”, agora dizem que é hora de parar, que não é mais tão legal. Ela está no controle da situação, é claro. Vai comer, é claro. O objetivo de tudo isso sempre foi ser motivo de orgulho, não quer preocupar ninguém.

Cada garfada é uma sentença de morte. Ela quer chorar. Quando ninguém está vendo, vomita tudo enquanto sorri e chora, porque não pode ter aquilo no estômago e é tão bom se livrar de tudo, mas as lágrimas sempre acabam vindo junto. Ela chora por dentro quando come e por fora quando está sozinha no banheiro. 

Nunca entendeu o porquê das lágrimas, visto que se sente tão bem. É uma sensação de paz. De estar  _ fazendo alguma coisa _ , lutando. E, ainda assim, chora. Chora ao subir na balança, ao se olhar no espelho, ao passar a mão pelo próprio corpo (coisa que ela faz pouco, porque sente nojo). Mas em breve estará bonita, em breve dará certo.

“Você está tomando remédios?!”

“Daqui a pouco morre e a culpa é nossa!”

“Você precisa de ajuda!”

“Você não precisa disso.”

Ela odeia a tristeza da mãe e a decepção do pai. Volta a comer. Fugir do banheiro é uma luta diária, mas vai ficando mais simples com o passar do tempo. Não se olha mais em espelhos, não confere se a roupa está combinando antes de sair de casa. A cada tentativa da sua mente de lhe dizer que comeu demais, coloca outra garfada na boca. Se parar para pensar, tudo dará errado.

Se força a levantar todos os dias e a tomar café-da-manhã; se força a almoçar, a comer lanche à tarde, a jantar.

“Ah, você tá engordando de novo…”

“Só tem que cuidar pra não ficar gorda demais.”

O tempo passa. Ela chora bastante, de vez em quando tem recaídas, mas se mantém firme na sua resolução: dietas insanas, nunca mais. Sua saúde é recuperada aos poucos e ela percebe que ficar doente não é bom. Sente-se triste ao encontrar escritos antigos em que desejava ter anemia ou mesmo algo mais sério. Rabiscos de anos atrás começam a assustá-la.

_ Nada mais faz sentido. _

_ Eu só queria sumir. Talvez eu desapareça. _

_ E se eu morrer? Quem sente minha falta? Só pessoas boas fazem falta. _

_ Vaso ruim não quebra, por isso ainda estou aqui. _

_ Eu não mereço a família que eu tenho. Talvez eu só mereça ficar sozinha… _

_ A escuridão é a melhor saída… Só dormir. Dormir pra sempre... _

Ela engorda. Muito. Mais do que imaginou que engordaria. As olhadelas no espelho não lhe dão mais ódio. Consegue fazer maquiagens de novo, conferir a roupa.

“Nossa, você devia emagrecer um pouco, né?”

“Mas o que aconteceu? Você era tão linda!”

Os comentários invadem a pouca auto-estima recuperada. Quem vai desejá-la desse jeito? Os outros terão vergonha de sair com ela na rua. As lágrimas voltam, algumas crises de ansiedade. Talvez cinco quilos não façam mal. Afinal, ela nunca esteve doente. Conseguiu parar, não conseguiu? Uma vozinha sussurra no fundo da sua cabeça que ela nunca parou de verdade de vomitar. 

_ Quando você conseguiu passar mais de seis meses longe do banheiro? _

Ah, mas essas recaídas não contam. Vomitar uma vez a cada três meses não é nada, antes isso acontecia após quase todas as refeições. Ela está bem agora, é claro. Os pensamentos ruins, suicídas e depressivos estão distantes. Isso foi coisa de adolescente.

Três quilos se vão sem problemas, ela sorri. Ela está no controle, não se engane. Não é uma doença. Ela pode parar quando quiser. Cinco, oito, doze quilos. As pessoas começam a perceber.

Aquela voz que sempre atribuiu a Ana, mesmo que Ana não tivesse uma voz, aparece em sua cabeça de novo.

_ Oi, menina, sentimos saudade. _

E ela se sente em casa, porque faz sentido. Sim, ela também sentiu saudades. Não que tenha voltado, não é isso, mas está  _ se cuidando _ de novo. Mesmo que não vá, definitivamente não, voltar para a Ana e para a Mia, não faz mal conversar com elas, certo? Nem são pessoas de verdade, é como conversar consigo mesma.

E se sente bem. Como pôde se esquecer da felicidade que é subir numa balança e ver aqueles números tão abaixo do que estavam na semana anterior?

“Nossa, mas como você está linda!”

“Ai, que bom que começou a se cuidar de novo. Estávamos preocupados com a sua saúde.”

“Mais uns cinco quilos e você estará perfeita!”

“Ah, me passa a sua dieta, está dando muito certo, continua assim!”

Só mais dois. Talvez três. Quem sabe ela não precisa perder mais oito? O espelho volta a ser um amigo, os ossos reaparecem por debaixo de toda aquela gordura, ela se sente bem. O choro diário também volta, mas não há problema. Volta a mexer nos sites antigos da internet, a encontrar mensagens que a mantenham motivada.

_ Meninas bonitas choram sozinhas. _

_ Meninas bonitas não reclamam. _

_ Meninas bonitas bebem chá verde. _

_ Meninas bonitas não comem. _

Ela está mexendo na internet e encontra um texto ironizando as comunidades de  _ apoio _ que ela segue. Uma das frases mexe com seu emocional:

_ Meninas bonitas morrem cedo. _

Por um momento, ela pensa sobre isso. Talvez seja verdade.

E então encara as fotos de quando estava mais gorda e encara as fotos de agora e as fotos de quando era mais nova e chegara aos 52. Tudo bem. Vale a pena. Quando chegar aos 50 ela vai parar, porque aí poderá ser feliz de verdade e usar as roupas bonitas. O espelho vai mostrar uma imagem que a deixará rindo como boba e poderá sair com seus amigos sem que eles sintam vergonha e tudo vai melhorar. Até mesmo suas notas vão subir, porque aí terá tempo de estudar e de se dedicar a isso e, sim… Só mais um pouco. 

Ela está totalmente no controle. Ela não é como as outras que não param e precisam ser internadas, claro que não. Só precisa chegar aos 50 e tudo vai ficar bem. 

_ Meninas bonitas se amam. Você não quer se amar também? _


End file.
